


Les gemmes de l'emblème

by Easternwind



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Français | French, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easternwind/pseuds/Easternwind
Summary: Recueil de One-Shots sur différents personnages de Fire Emblem - Awakening, explorant des morceaux de vie, des instants volés. Le recueil contient des spoilers sur les événements du jeu.





	Les gemmes de l'emblème

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Voilà le premier OS qui inaugure ce recueil. J'avoue avoir été inspirée par plusieurs textes sur la question pour l'écrire, bien qu'il soit évident que Robin, malgré son talent et son ardeur au combat, reste un être humain qui sait qu'il a pris de nombreuses vies par ses stratégies. J'ai apprécié écrire un OS sur une tacticienne traumatisée par les batailles et j'ai pensé que la première contre Valm, particulièrement cruelle, était tout à fait appropriée. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste du traumatisme, donc j'ai pu me planter. Néanmoins, j'ai apprécié écrire cet OS. 
> 
> Pairing : Chrom / Robin. 
> 
> Enjoy!

La mer était écarlate et dégageait une chaleur intense, presque insupportable. Il pleuvait des débris de bois et des corps. Le vent transportait des cris, les uns de douleur, les autres de défi. Le ciel était devenu noir, la fumée de l’incendie éclipsant le soleil, le recouvrant tel un linceul. L’air embaumait une odeur de chair rôtie, qui rappelait curieusement celle du porc braisé. Elle se tenait là, perchée sur le pont de son navire, contemplant le spectacle macabre qu’elle avait orchestré. Elle sentit un objet frôler son oreille et se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait d’une dague. Maudissant son imprudence, elle fit volte-face, tome en main. Devant elle, étaient alignés les fantômes accusateurs de ceux qu’elle avait tués. Leurs corps étaient couverts de blessures béantes ou martyrisés par les flammes. Robin les observa, les mains tremblantes. La culpabilité la saisit avec la force d’un raz-de-marée. Toutes ces vies soufflées, toutes ces familles déchirées par les stratégies sournoises qu’elle mettait en place pour assurer la victoire d’Ylisse. Elle souhaitait s’excuser, leur dire qu’elle n’avait pas eu le choix, mais c’était elle qui avait proposé de transformer la flotte valmite en un immense feu de joie, espérant repousser l’invasion d’Archanea de quelques semaines et porter un coup au moral de leur armée. Elle savait qu’elle avait élaboré un véritable massacre, bien éloigné des glorieuses batailles décrites dans les gestes jonchant les étagères de la bibliothèque royale et emplissant la bouche mélodieuse des ménestrels.

« J’avais une femme et des enfants, l’informa un homme à l’œil crevé par une flèche.

_ Bouchère, l’insulta une femme.

_ Tu dois payer, menaça un troisième soldat. »

Les spectres commencèrent à avancer sur elle. Elle recula et s’aperçut qu’elle était encerclée. Paniquée, elle tenta de lancer un sort, mais sa magie ne fonctionna pas. La jeune femme porta la main à sa taille et le cœur glacé, s’aperçut que son épée avait disparu. Elle était sans défense, à la merci de ces morts vengeurs. L’un d’eux lui saisit le bras et elle fut surprise de sentir quelque chose de solide, elle qui s’attendait à passer au travers du fantôme. Aussitôt, la stratège se dégagea avec un cri et parvint à atteindre un second attaquant avec son poing. Mais, très vite, malgré ses efforts, elle fut encerclée. Un premier fantôme lui transperça le flanc avec une épée. Un autre lui infligea une blessure à l’épaule gauche à l’aide d’un poignard. Un troisième s’attaqua à sa jambe droite. Elle s’écroula et aussitôt, les fantômes se jetèrent sur elle. Robin hurla de terreur.

La reine d’Ylisse ouvrit les yeux et se projeta en position assise, la gorge torturée par un cri terrible. Elle sentit des bras la saisir et essaya désespérément d’échapper à l’emprise de son agresseur.

« Robin, l’appela une voix, Robin ! C’est moi, Chrom ! Tu es en sécurité ! »

Cette voix grave et riche, ce prénom… Chrom. Un prénom qui signifiait amour et sécurité. Une odeur familière de pin et de terre. Son époux. Son cœur commença à se calmer et elle apprécia son environnement. Elle se trouvait dans une tente, assise sur un lit de camp conçu pour deux personnes. A ses côtés, une malle en bois sur laquelle étaient posés plusieurs ouvrages ouverts. Plus loin, trônait un bureau rudimentaire, couvert de papiers, de cartes, de plumes et de livres. Sur une chaise non loin, étaient posés ses vêtements et ceux de son mari. Elle était dans sa tente, en plein milieu du camp de l’armée d’Ylisse, qui s’était installée à Chon’sin avant de prendre la route vers l’Arbre de Mila. Robin se rendit compte qu’elle tremblait de tous ses membres et qu’elle claquait des dents, comme si elle était en plein milieu d’une contrée polaire. Elle sentait une sueur glacée tremper ses vêtements de nuit et courir le long de sa peau. Honteuse, elle s’aperçut que ses joues étaient trempées de larmes.

« Monseigneur, s’écria la voix de Frederick à l’extérieur, tout va bien ?

_ Oui Frederick, Robin a simplement fait un cauchemar, expliqua-t-il. »

Ils entendirent les pas du chevalier s’éloigner.

« Chrom ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix rendue rauque par les cris qu’elle avait poussés.

_ Oui ?

_ Je suis désolée de t’avoir réveillé.

_ C’est vraiment ça qui t’inquiète ? demanda le roi d’une voix où perçait une inquiétude profonde. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Je vais bien, ne t’inquiète pas, c’était juste un mauvais rêve. »

Le jeune homme soupira et passa une main sous son menton avec une précaution particulière, comme s’il craignait qu’elle se brise. Son visage parfait était soucieux. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et elle se pressa contre sa main, désireuse de prolonger ce contact qui la rassurait et la raccrochait à la réalité, éloignant la vision terrible des spectres pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu ne vas pas bien, Robin, tu as des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. C’était encore la bataille navale, c’est cela ?

_ J’ai besoin d’un verre d’eau, éluda-t-elle, s’extirpant de l’étreinte de Chrom. »

Elle ignora son expression blessée et se saisit un pichet d’eau situé non loin. Elle but avidement le liquide, se perdant dans la sensation de soulagement d’une soif étanchée. La maître stratège sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle souffla, sachant que son époux ne lâcherait pas l’affaire ; il pouvait se montrer aussi têtu qu’elle quand il s’agissait d’atteindre son but. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé des fantômes qui l’insultaient et lui rappelaient ses crimes. Son rôle de commandante des armées lui imposait de garder ses peurs et ses doutes pour elle. Personne ne devait savoir qu’elle avait été traumatisée par le meurtre de masse qu’elle avait imaginé. De plus, elle savait que Chrom était lui-même en proie à des cauchemars et culpabilisait d’ajouter à son fardeau avec ses propres angoisses. Elle saisit sa main et entremêla leurs doigts. Incapable d’affronter le regard de son époux, elle fixa les draps. Les mots se précipitaient sur sa langue, suppliant d’être expulsés.

« Il y avait… des fantômes, les fantômes de ceux que j’ai tués. Ils disaient que je les avais tués, que j’avais détruit leurs familles. C’est ce que j’ai fait Chrom, n’est-ce pas ? Quelques notes, des ordres donnés par ci par là, et des milliers de vies éliminées d’un seul coup, sans que tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes aient une chance de se défendre. C’est ce que je fais. J’imagine des plans, je planifie des morts chaque jour dans le but d’assurer la victoire. Je suis un monstre, dit-elle, des sanglots obstruant sa gorge. »

A nouveau, Chrom la serra dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux. Il déposa un baiser sur son front couvert de sueur, comme si elle était le trésor le plus précieux au monde. Une partie d’elle voulait se dégager, pensant qu’elle ne méritait pas tout cet amour, une autre voulait se perdre dans cette démonstration d’affection.

« Si tu étais un monstre, commença-t-il d’une voix douce, tu ne te sentirais pas coupable de la mort de ces soldats. Tu y serais indifférente ou tu y prendrais plaisir et je sais que ce n’est pas le cas. Je sais que tu travailles jusqu’à l’épuisement pour tenter de mettre en place des stratégies efficaces qui causeront le moins de morts possibles. Seulement, ce n’est pas toujours faisable. Nous ne pouvions pas gagner à la loyale contre Valm, pas sans l’addition de soldats plégiens. Mais nous ne pouvions pas permettre à l’empereur Walhart de s’emparer d’Archanea non plus. Nous partageons tous la responsabilité de la mort de ces soldats, nous qui avons accepté ta stratégie. Nous avons tous du sang sur les mains. Si la guerre n’enfante pas que des monstres, elle ne crée jamais de saints, mon amour.

_ Qu’en aurait pensé Emmeryn ? » s’enquit Robin d’une petite voix.

Un soupir fatigué s’échappa de la gorge de Chrom. Sa sœur avait toujours tenté de trouver des moyens pacifiques de régler les conflits. Malheureusement, certains esprits, avides de sang et de conquête, ne pouvaient être apaisés par le dialogue. Walhart, malgré ses beaux idéaux, ne pouvait supporter l’idée que d’autres ne vivent pas selon ses principes. Il prétendait poursuivre la vision du roi Alm Ier et de son épouse Anthiese, mais les deux souverains de Valentia Unie, qui s’étaient battus de toute leur âme contre la folie des dieux, n’avaient jamais confondu liberté et soumission, permettant aux hommes de vivre comme ils l’entendaient. Comme Emmeryn et lui, Alm et Anthiese s’étaient opposés à de nombreuses reprises, leurs idées étant différentes, bien qu’ils poursuivaient le même but. Lors de la mort de la précédente sainte-reine, Robin avait juré de défendre les principes de cette femme qu’elle admirait tant. Depuis le massacre de Valm, elle éprouvait le sentiment constant de l’avoir trahie et pouvait presque sentir sa déception peser sur elle.

« Je ne peux pas parler pour elle, mon amour. Sans doute aurait-elle tenté par tous les moyens de trouver une solution non violente, mais elle avait à cœur les intérêts d’Ylisse. Je ne crois pas qu’elle t’en aurait voulu d’avoir tout fait pour la défendre, pas plus qu’elle ne m’en aurait voulu d’avoir tué le roi Gangrel.

_ Je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que je l’ai trahie, Chrom, que je ne mérite pas de lui succéder en tant que sainte-reine et… »

Elle fut coupée dans sa litanie d’auto- apitoiement par son mari qui lui saisit le poignet avec fermeté, le bleu de ses yeux se transformant en acier.

« Ecoute Robin, ce que tu fais est malsain. Tu ne peux pas continuer de te rendre malade ainsi. Il s’agit d’une guerre et les choix ne sont jamais simples en tant de guerre, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Te sentir coupable ne ramènera pas ceux qui sont tombés, mais nous pouvons faire en sorte que leur mort ait servi à quelque chose. Tu n’as trahi personne. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as fait quand je ne cessais de culpabiliser de la mort d’Emmeryn ? _ Je me souviens t’avoir réveillé avec un seau d’eau glacée suite à une mémorable nuit de beuverie, dit Robin, et t’avoir passé un savon mémorable. Tu ne m’as pas adressé la parole du reste de la journée mais le soir venu, j’avais retrouvé un commandant et un ami. Tu ne vas pas me faire prendre une douche glacée quand même ?

_ Je pourrais, mais Frederick me tuerait pour avoir gaspillé nos ressources en eau, si salvateur le but soit-il. Mais tu m’avais dit, ce jour-là, que si j’avais tous les droits de pleurer la mort de ma soeur, je devais continuer à avancer, si difficile le chemin soit-il et compter sur mes amis pour m’aider. Tu peux compter sur moi, comme je sais que je peux compter sur toi.»

Il déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de son épouse et elle passa les bras autour de son cou, saisissant ses cheveux et approchant son corps du sien, comme si elle espérait se fondre en lui. Un petit gémissement franchit la barrière des lèvres du roi, surpris par la soudaine passion de Robin. Elle avait besoin de ça, une piqûre de rappel, une gifle pour la ramener à la réalité. Elle se changea et retrouva l’étreinte rassurante de l’homme qu’elle aimait. Les cauchemars ne s’évanouiraient pas de sitôt, elle en était consciente. Mais elle avait Chrom pour combattre les démons qui cherchaient à percer ses défenses sitôt la nuit tombée. Et pour cela, elle serait éternellement reconnaissante.


End file.
